In recent years multi-touch technologies have been developing. An avenue of development has surrounded the generation of a heatmap of touch based on capacitive interaction with a sensor using a simultaneous orthogonal signaling scheme. Numerous patent applications have been filed concerning interaction sensing using a sensor driven by a simultaneous orthogonal signaling scheme, including, without limitation, Applicant's prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/841,436, filed on Mar. 15, 2013 entitled “Low-Latency Touch Sensitive Device” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/069,609 filed on Nov. 1, 2013 entitled “Fast Multi-Touch Post Processing.”
These systems and methods are generally directed to multi-touch sensing on planar sensors. Obtaining information to understand a user's touch, gestures and interactions with a handheld object introduces myriad possibilities, but because handheld objects come in myriad shapes, it can be difficult to incorporate capacitive touch sensors into handheld objects such as a controller, which sensors can thereby provide information relative to a user's gestures and other interactions with the handheld objects.
Generally, taxel (or row-column intersection) data is aggregated into heatmaps. These heatmaps are then post-processed to identify touch events, and the touch events are streamed to downstream processes that seek to understand touch interaction, including, without limitation, gestures, and the objects in which those gestures are performed.
What is needed are capacitive touch controllers that provide more detailed information relative to a user's gestures and other interactions with the controller.
What is needed are capacitive touch controller systems that can provide a hand model of a user's interaction with the controller.